


Horribly Wrong

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place back when Don and Billy were partners hunting down fugitives.  Billy is shot, Don blames himself.  Billy decides calling Don on his crush would be the perfect distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horribly Wrong

The whole ride to Cooper's apartment the only thing Don could think about was the way the gun had sounded when it had gone off and the smell of sulfur and copper in the air from the gunpowder and the blood. His heart rate had pounded as his eyes flicked around the room, assessing the situation. He'd holstered his weapon and turned his head, realizing for the first time Cooper was down, pressing a hand into his side, the blood oozing over his fingers. Neither of them had seen the fugitive's accomplice and the rest of what happened until Cooper's doctor told him he'd be all right was a blur. They' both been given an extended leave, Don to undergo evaluation and testing and Cooper to heal. Don didn't even know Coop _had_ his own place until he'd asked for the address.  
  
Don stood nervously on the stoop for a long moment before pressing the buzzer. Even though Coop had called him an idiot for blaming himself, Don still did. It was his job to cover his partner's ass, and because he didn't, things had almost gone horribly wrong.  
  
"Door's open." Billy's familiar voice was so distorted by the intercom system that Don barely recognized it. He tried to distract himself from his guilt by giving free rein to his curiosity about Billy's home. Well, residence, anyway. He, like Don, probably considered "home" to be the SUV they traveled in.  
  
Don pushed the door open and made his way to Coop's second floor apartment, knocking politely and waiting to receive a gruff, "Would you just get the fuck in here, Eppes?" before opening the door.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Don asked, shutting the door and taking off his jacket.  
  
"It's 11 in the morning. Everyone else I know is working," Coop said, adjusting his position on the couch and grinning up at Don, doing his best to hide the wince his movement caused.  
  
Don stifled the automatic urge to apologize again. Billy shouldn't have to feel a need to constantly reassure him. Even if it was Don's fault. "Need anything?"  
  
"Nah," Billy said, shaking his head. "Just the company would be good. Have you ever watched daytime TV? It sucks."  
  
"I don't think you're exactly their target demographic, Coop."  
  
"Probably not," Coop said, clicking the TV off and tossing the remote on the table. "Go on, look around. I know you're dying to. And I swear to God, if you don't get that guilty look off your face I am going to kick your ass, wound or no wound."  
  
"Coop, really--"  
  
"Shut it, Eppes. I told you, I didn't see him either. It could have easily been you instead of me." He struggled to a sitting position, letting out a shaky breath. Don was immediately at his elbow, a hand under his arm to support him if he needed it. Don's touch was warm on his skin and he turned his head, their eyes meeting. "I'm okay," he said softly.  
  
Don reached out and ruffled his hair. "Okay." He wasn't going to push. "Just be glad I'm not one of those partners who likes to hover."  
  
Billy snorted. "And what you're doing now is?"   
  
"Keeping you company. _After_ I explore your place."  
  
Coop grinned and turned his head to watch as Don poked around. He stretched, propping his feet up on the coffee table and ignoring the slight pull of his stitches.  
  
Don took a quick inventory of his surroundings, living room, kitchenette, bathroom, bedroom. There were boxes piled in the bedroom, making it look more like a storeroom than anything. He opened the fridge, finding a couple beers and some leftover Chinese. There were paper plates on the counter and it looked like the sink had hardly been used. "Man, your apartment sucks," he quipped, sitting down on the couch next to him at last.  
  
"You should talk," Billy said, poking Don's side.   
  
"Hey, I have everything unpacked and neatly put away."  
  
"That's only because you're the most anal person I've ever met."  
  
"I am NOT anal!" Don protested. "Just because a person likes to be able to find things when he's looking for them..."  
  
"Don, I've seen your suitcase. You arrange your clothes by color. At the _very_ least, you're a control freak." He turned his head, purring a little. "I wonder just what it would take for that famous control to slip."  
  
Don shivered. There'd been this unspoken-- _thing_ \--between them for a while now. "Did you have something in mind?" he asked, his voice automatically dropping.  
  
"Maybe," Cooper grinned, almost casually putting his hand on Don's leg, massaging the muscle. "If you tell me something."  
  
"What?" Don said, his breath hitching a little before he clamped down on the arousal singing through him.  
  
"Tell me exactly how long you've wanted me."  
  
Don coughed and a part of his mind wondered if _he_ should be the one doing the seducing, what with Cooper's injury and all. Injury. "Coop, I'll answer your question, I will, but I need to know, are you on anything right now? Pain medication?" Anything that would fuck with his head and make Don wonder later if he was taking advantage of Coop when he wasn't really "there."  
  
"Clear as a bell and sober as a judge, Don," Coop answered, grinning sideways at him. "How long has it been?"  
  
"Since McPhereson," he said quietly. Eight months and four days. "You?"  
  
"Almost since the day we met," Coop admitted, just before wrapping a firm hand around Don's neck and pulling him over for a hard, fierce kiss. He groaned, a low rumbling sound from deep in his chest. Eleven months and 22 days had been way too long to wait for the pure sinful pleasure of Don's lips against his.  
  
Don gave a soft moan but immediately started battling for dominance. He put a hand on Cooper's shoulder (the uninjured side) and pushed a little, trying to get a better angle.  
  
Grinning a little into the kiss, Coop pushed back, making sure to favor his injured side as they warred and battled. One hand massaged Don's neck and the other slid down his side, slipping easily under the hem of his t-shirt to caress the warm skin. He felt Don shiver once, briefly before that control kicked in and he reasserted himself.  
  
Don gave him another kiss, fierce and hungry before he reluctantly pulled away. "What do you want to do here, Billy?" he asked. He licked his lips, suppressing a shudder when he tasted Billy there. "Don't want to hurt you--more."  
  
" _You_ didn't hurt me the first time," Coop chastised, looking Don in the eyes. His hand drifted down to Don's ass and squeezed. "I want to see you, Don. Want to touch you and feel your skin against mine. Want you to touch me. Want to feel those lips wrapped around my cock, sucking me off." He ran his thumb along Don's bottom lip. "Want to see what it takes to get you to lose control."  
  
"Okay." He gave Cooper a kiss that was more gentle than the previous kisses. "Should we move this to the bedroom?"  
  
"Absolutely," Cooper growled, pulling Don close again and devouring his mouth.  
  
Don stood, offering Billy his arms and helping him get upright. "Do you need help?"  
  
Billy took a deep breath. "Man, this has got to be about the least sexy thing ever." He slung an arm around Don's shoulders, putting some of his weight on him as they walked.  
  
"Are you kidding? I get to be pressed up against you like this," Don purred, walking slowly. "And it's all because in a few minutes I'm going to be naked for you, doing things to make you feel good. How can that not be sexy?"  
  
"Well, when you put it like _that_ ," Cooper grinned.   
  
Don got him settled on the edge of the bed. "Ready?" he asked, curling his fingers around the hem of Coop's shirt. At his nod, Don carefully worked the shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Billy winced but didn't comment.   
  
"Okay, now just lie back."   
  
"Don--"  
  
"Shh. Don't worry, I don't expect you to be a passive participant."  
  
"Better not," Coop growled but lay back as directed.  
  
Don shed his own shirt and crawled carefully over him, pressing kisses to the line of his jaw and down his neck, his hands caressing his chest and arms, his fingers just ghosting over the bandage at his side. "You are so amazing," he murmured.  
  
"You've seen me without my shirt on before, Eppes," Billy smirked.  
  
"Yeah, but not like this. Not when I can touch you. And taste you." He lowered his mouth to lick at Billy's skin, just grazing a nipple with his teeth.  
  
Billy shivered a little and Don grinned. "Like that, do you? Let's see what else you like."  
  
Don worked his way down Billy's body, nipping here and there to see what kinds of reactions he could pull from his partner.  
  
Billy shuddered and squirmed, inwardly cursing his bullet wound. He wanted desperately to grab Don's shoulders and reverse their positions, press Don into the mattress and slowly drive him crazy with tongue and teeth and hands.  
  
Don looked up, sensing something wasn't quite right. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I want to make you lose control," Billy said gruffly.   
  
Don nodded, considering the logistics. "Would it be easier for you if I was lying down or if I was standing?"  
  
Billy thought about it carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was pull a stitch while with Don. Then he'd really never forgive himself. "Lying down," he finally answered. "On your back."  
  
Running a hand through Billy's hair, Don leaned down to kiss him, squeaking a little when Billy pulled him close and plundered his mouth. He took a few deep breaths when he was released, shaking his head a little to clear it, before positioning himself on the bed.  
  
Billy rolled carefully to the side and pushed himself up enough to crawl over Don, pressing their bodies together, his knee between Don's legs.  
  
Don groaned and looked up at Billy with slightly wide eyes. He pushed himself up for another kiss, but then lay back again. He stretched his arms over his head and grinned. "Well?"  
  
"You teasing me, Eppes?" Billy growled, grabbing Don's wrists and pinning them to the mattress before lowering his head to claim Don's lips in a fierce, searing kiss. His knee nudged at the obvious bulge in Don's jeans and he grinned when Don gasped into the kiss.  
  
If Billy had been healthy he would have put up at least a token resistance, but since he _was_ injured Don just let himself lay back and enjoy it. And if that covered up how easily Billy managed to arouse him, so much the better.  
  
Billy worked slowly, methodically, returning again and again to any spot on Don's body that got any sort of reaction from him. His teeth grazed sensitive skin over and over again, delighting in the small shudders and soft moans he won, but he wanted more, wanted Don to give in completely. Sliding his hand down Don's side, he let his fingers drift to Don's groin, cupping him through his jeans, the palm of his hand rubbing lightly.  
  
Don gasped and arched. "Jesus, Billy!" he moaned.  
  
"Yes, Don?" Billy replied calmly, still teasing him through his jeans. "Is there something you want?"  
  
"Pants. Off," Don said, arching into Billy's touch.  
  
"Say please," Billy grinned, lowering his head to lick at Don's skin again. Don bit his lip and squirmed under the aggressive stimulation, _needing_ to feel Billy's hands on him but hanging on desperately to that last shred of control. "Come on, Don," Billy murmured into his skin. "Give in to me."  
  
Don moaned and claimed a searing kiss before whispering, "Please."  
  
That one simple word went straight to Billy's cock and he grinned, pulling at Don's belt and working his jeans open. Don helped him slide his jeans and his underwear off, kicking his legs free. Running his hand up Don's thigh, Billy wrapped it around Don's cock, stroking him firmly.  
  
Don shivered and tried to suppress his urge to buck up. "Billy," he whispered.  
  
"Mmm," Billy hummed appreciatively. "Like you like this, Eppes. Open and needy. Tell me what you want. Want me to keep doing this to you?" He squeezed, stroking him steadily. "Want my lips around you?"  
  
"Oh, Christ, Billy! Your mouth, please," he said, groaning at the combination of Billy's voice and his hand on Don's body.  
  
Billy smirked and slid slowly down the bed, not _entirely_ to keep teasing Don. His stitches ached if he moved too fast, and there was no way he was going let Don off the hook by suddenly becoming concerned for him. He stroked Don a few more times, blowing warm air on his cock and winning a high, needy moan that was almost a whine. Satisfied, he sucked the head of Don's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before eagerly taking him deeper.  
  
Don gasped and whined, his body shaking with pleasure. "Fuck, Billy!" His hands twisted in the sheets. He wouldn't touch Billy without explicit consent.  
  
"Next time," Billy said, lifting his head long enough to smirk at his partner. "Promise." He pulled Don's cock between his lips again, beginning to suck in earnest, loving the feel of Don's thighs quivering under his hands. He was already so close and privately, Billy was keeping track of all the things he'd done to get Don's control to slip. There was no one he'd rather have for a partner or a friend, but no one could deny Don was wound tight. He was glad he now had a whole catalog of things to do to get him to let go, even for a little while. He dipped a hand between Don's legs to play with his balls, finger stroking the soft skin behind them.  
  
"Billy!" He moaned his partner's name, fought the urge to buck into that sinful heat. Christ it felt good.  
  
"Come on, Don," Billy purred, licking at his cock. "Come for me." He swallowed Don nearly whole again, rolling his balls in his fingers, feeling the tension in them signaling Don's imminent orgasm.  
  
"Billy!" He gasped his name one last time before he came with a low whine.  
  
Humming appreciatively, Billy cleaned Don off thoroughly, licking his skin and pulling shallow shudders from him as the aftershocks swam through his system. He gave the head of his cock one last soft kiss before he backed off, pillowing his head on Don's thigh for a long moment.  
  
Don reached down and pulled gently on Billy's arm, urging him to come up the bed. He waited as Billy shifted, claiming a long kiss. He pushed gently on Billy's shoulders.  
  
"Don..." Billy started, settling on his back.  
  
"Shh. My turn," Don grunted.  
  
He took his time exploring Billy's body, licking and nipping along his torso, hands caressing warm skin.  
  
"Oh God, Don," Billy moaned softly, running his hands along Don's skin. "Feels so good."  
  
Don shifted to kiss him again and realized they had a slight problem. "Need you to stand so we can get you nice and naked," he growled. It would probably put less strain on the stitches than if he tried to Billy's jeans off while he was lying down.  
  
"Mmm, good thinking, Eppes," Billy said, letting Don pull him gently into a sitting position and helping him stand. Don kissed him deeply as nimble fingers started to pull at his belt. He could feel Billy shivering in anticipation and he worked as fast as he could, his own desire to touch and taste reasserting itself. He pushed Billy's jeans down over his hips, followed by his boxers, offering him his shoulder to lean on for support as he stepped out of them. Don straightened, his hand caressing Billy's leg as he stood, and nudged him to sit back down on the bed.  
  
A minute later Billy was flat on his back, arms folded behind his head and smirking. His legs were spread open in invitation.  
  
Don shook his head and grinned. "You're a cocky son of a bitch, aren't you?" He climbed onto the bed, fingertips teasing at his skin.  
  
"Yeah, but you-- _oh god_ \--knew that," Billy gasped out, totally unprepared for Don to swallow him nearly whole.  
  
Don smirked and gave them both a moment to adjust. He sucked lightly at first, grazing Coop's cock very carefully with just the hint of teeth. Coop wasn't the only one who wanted to make his partner lose control.  
  
"God, _Don_ ," Billy moaned, running his hand restlessly through Don's hair. He fought the urge to buck into that sinful heat, hissing when Don's teeth grazed his sensitive skin.  
  
Don smiled and held Coop's hips steady. He drew back and licked the head of Billy's cock before swallowing him whole again and humming tunelessly.  
  
Billy jerked, his hand tightening in Don's hair, his body arching as the pleasure swamped his brain. He moaned Don's name over and over until even that was too much effort. The familiar tingling began in his spine and he didn't bother to fight it; he was too close and it was too good. Don dropped his hand between his legs, playing with his balls, fingers just grazing the soft skin behind them, as he was taken deep once more. Shouting, Billy tensed and came.  
  
Don licked him clean and gave his cock one last kiss before crawling up beside him. "Feel better?"  
  
Billy pulled Don forward into a soft kiss. "Much." He caressed Don's skin, loving the feel of his muscles under his hand. "Don," he started uncertainly, "you--you didn't do this out of some twisted sense of responsibility or guilt, did you? I mean you _wanted_ to do this, right?"  
  
"Billy, I wanted to do this," Don said firmly. "If I didn't, I respect you way too much to do it out of some feeling of guilt. That wouldn't have been fair to either of us."  
  
Smiling, Billy ran his fingers through Don's hair. He kissed Don softly again. "Stay with me for a while? I've gotten used to you sharing a room with me. Seems too--empty without you."  
  
"My pleasure," Don whispered, arranging them comfortably on the bed.  
  
Billy wrapped his arms around Don, pulling him close and pressing a kiss into his hair. He tried to stay awake, wanting to remember the feeling of Don pressed against him, to imprint it on his brain, but the extra exertion had drained him and he drifted off into a pleasant, contented sleep.


End file.
